sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gry
Gry z serii Sailor Moon powstały na podstawie mangi i anime. Większość z nich została wydana w latach 90. Niemal wszystkie zostały wydane jedynie w Japonii, oprócz Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon na Super Famicom przetłumaczonej oficjalnie na francuski i wydanej we Francji przez Bandai S.A. Wydano 35 oficjalnych gier osadzonych w uniwersum Sailor Moon oraz trzy gry, w których postaci z Sailor Moon występowały razem z postaciami z innych anime. Najlepszy okres świata gier wideo przypadł na czas, kiedy powstawały manga i anime, tłumaczy to zatem dużą różnorodność systemów, na które powstawały gry. Niektóre gry zostały nieoficjalnie przetłumaczone na język angielski przez fanów (jak na przykład ''Sailor Moon: Another Story''). Wszystkie trzy gry na PC zostały wyprodukowane poza Japonią przez amerykańskie (3D Adventure and Colorforms) i niemieckie (Horoskop & Games) firmy. 16 marca 2011 roku, Namco Bandai Games Europe oficjalnie wydało Sailor Moon: La Luna Splende na Nintendo DS. Gra na komórki, Sailor Moon Drops, została wydana w Japonii we wrześniu 2015 roku, natomiast angielska wersja została wydana w kwietniu 2016 roku. Lista gier Automaty do gry * ''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon'' * ''Quiz Sailor Moon - Chiryoku Tairyoku Toki no Un'' Systemy Nintendo * ''Sailor Moon'' (Nintendo Game Boy) * ''Sailor Moon R'' (Nintendo Game Boy) * ''Sailor Moon'' (Super Famicom) * ''Sailor Moon R'' (Super Famicom) * ''Sailor Moon S: Jōgai Rantō!? Shuyaku Sōdatsusen'' (Super Famicom) * ''Sailor Moon S Kurukkurin'' (Super Famicom) * ''Sailor Moon S: Kondo wa Puzzle de Oshiokiyo!'' (Super Famicom) * ''Sailor Moon: Another Story'' (Super Famicom) * ''Sailor Moon SuperS: Fuwa Fuwa Panic'' (Super Famicom) * ''Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Sōdatsusen'' (Super Famicom) * ''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Fuwa Fuwa Panic 2'' (Super Famicom) * ''Sailor Moon: La Luna Splende'' (Nintendo DS) Systemy Sega * ''Sailor Moon S'' (Sega Pico) * ''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (Sega Pico) * ''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (Sega Pico) * ''Sailor Moon'' (Mega Drive) * ''Sailor Moon S'' (Game Gear) * ''Sailor Moon SuperS: Various Emotion'' (Sega Saturn) Playstation * ''Sailor Moon SuperS: Shin Shuyaku Soudatsusen'' * ''Sailor Moon: Happy Chibiusa World'' PC Engine * ''Sailor Moon'' * ''Sailor Moon Collection'' Playdia * ''Sailor Moon S: Quiz Taiketsu! Sailor Power Ketsushuu'' * ''Sailor Moon SuperS: Sailor Moon to Hajimete no Eigo'' * [[Sailor Moon SuperS: Sailor Moon to Hiragana Lesson!|''Sailor Moon SuperS: Sailor Moon to Hiragana Lesson!]] * [[Sailor Moon SuperS: Youkoso! Sailor Youchien|''Sailor Moon SuperS: Youkoso! Sailor Youchien]] PC * ''The 3D Adventures of Sailor Moon'' * ''Sailor Moon and Her Sailor Scouts Computer Fun Set'' * ''Sailor Moon Horoskop and Games'' Inne systemy * ''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (Design Master) * ''Sailor Moon S'' (3DO) * ''Sailor Moon S: Kotaete Moon Call'' (Telebikko) iOS/Android right|100px * Sailor Moon Drops Gry non-''Sailor Moon'' (z postaciami z Sailor Moon) * ''Panic in Nakayoshi World'' (Nintendo Super Famicom) * ''Nakayoshi to Issho'' (Nintendo Famicom) * ''Welcome Nakayoshi Park'' (Nintendo Game Boy) Linki Strony, z których można ściągnąć gry: * Sailor V Games (ang.) * DK's Sailor Moon Games Page (ang.) Kategoria:Gry